legofandomcom_da-20200214-history
21033 Chicago
21033 Chicago er et LEGO® Architecture sæt udgivet i januar 2017. Denne bygning legetøj 12-årige, 444 stk. Produkt beskrivelse Byg din egen hyldest til Chicago med denne LEGO® Architecture Skyline model! Genskab Chicagos både historiske og moderne arkitektur med denne realistiske LEGO® model. LEGO Architecture Skyline Collection er en serie af modeller, der er som skabt til stuen eller kontoret, og som er designet til alle med interesse for rejse, arkitektonisk kultur, historie og design. Både farverne og elementernes indbyrdes størrelsesforhold er autentiske. Sættet indeholder Willis Tower™, John Hancock Center, Cloud Gate, DuSable Bridge, Wrigley Building og "Big Red" samt et dekorativt byskilt. * LEGO® Architecture fortolkning af Chicago. * Willis Tower™, John Hancock Center, Cloud Gate, DuSable Bridge, Wrigley Bulding og "Big Red". * Chicago River er afbildet i den flisebelagte byggeplade, og DuSable Bridage kan åbnes og lukkes. * Det medfølgende hæfte indeholder information om designeren, hver bygnings arkitektur og historie samt historiske fakta om Chicago og byens arkitektoniske arv (kun på engelsk; udgaver på andre sprog kan downloades på LEGO.com/architecture). * 4x32-byggeplade med dekorativt byskilt. * Byg dine egne modeller af verdens smukkeste byer med LEGO® Architecture Skyline Collection. * LEGO® Architecture serien er en hyldest til verdens arkitektoniske mesterværker i LEGO form – perfekt til rejse-, design-, arkitektur- og historieentusiaster. * Over 440 LEGO® elementer – alderssvarende byggeoplevelse for alle over 12 år. * Modellen er over 20 cm høj, 22 cm bred og 5 cm dyb. Historie på Wikipedia Byen blev grundlagt den 12. august 1833 af 350 indbyggere. I løbet af syv år var indbyggertallet vokset til 4.000 på grund af tilflyttere fra New England og andre områder i det østlige USA. Den 4. marts 1837 fik byen sin egen administration, da den af staten Illinois tildeltes status som by. Dermed begyndte det næste trin i det, der ville blive en kraftig, tidlig vækst. Mange faktorer var medvirkende til denne vækst, men i begyndelsen blev især Chicagos geografiske nærhed i et ekspanderende land fremhævet. Byen var den logiske transportforbindelse mellem det østlige og vestlige USA ved hjælp af De Store søer og flodsystemerne, og efter 1850 også jernbanerne. Med åbningen af kanalen Illinois and Michigan Canal i 1848 blev skibsfart fra De Store søer gennem Chicago til Mississippifloden mulig. Den første jernbaneforbindelse til Chicago, Galena and Chicago Union Railroad, blev fuldført samme år. Disse projekter gav forudanelser om Chicagos senere udvikling til hele USA's transportknudepunkt. Chicagos nærmest konstante vækst resulterede i den første større, overordnede byplan i 1909. Planen hed The 1909 Chicago Plan, men grundet de mange tiltænkte boulevarder og parker blev den også kendt som tankerne til Præriens Paris/Paris on the Prairie. Med byplanen udviklede byen sig fra et hurtigvoksende, stort nybyggersamfund til en planlagt og hastigt voksende, moderne storby. Resultaterne af planen er blandt andet byens centrale parker og den 1.010 meter lange mole, Navy Pier. Med flere indbyggere og stadig større økonomisk betydning, var de centrale områder i Chicago steget dramatisk i værdi i slutningen af 1800-tallet. Væksten førte hele tiden nye byggeønsker med sig i centrum, og løsningen var højere og højere bygninger. Med de mange nye indbyggere bredte byen sig naturligvis også, og forstad efter forstad blev etableret i disse årtier, hvor folk fra store dele af Europa og sorte fra det sydlige USA var blandt dem, der etablerede sig i etniske kvarterer som mange andre steder i landet. 1. Verdenskrig gik i gang i Europa, og senere kom Forbudstiden. Begivenheder, der smittede af på Chicago, der i 1920'erne blev hjemsted for syndikater og andre, der fandt en lukrativ forretning i at smugle spiritus fra Canada. Blandt de mest kendte ledere var Al Capone og Frank Nitti, og gennem årene var der løbende træfninger mellem de rivaliserende grupper. Allerede i 1920 var Chicago kendt som forbrydernes hovedstad, et sted hvor mord og bombeattentater forekom hyppigt og forbuddet ikke havde just en positiv indflydelse på denne tilstand. Den organiserede kriminalitet steg til voldsomme proportioner og profiterede på spritsmugling og bordeller, der tilmed købte beskyttelse hos korrupte politikere og politibetjente. Den store brand i Chicago Det meste af Chicago brændte i 1871 i "The Great Chicago Fire". På det tidspunkt var der ca. 300.000 indbyggere i byen. I alt var over 17.000 bygninger gået tabt, og i centrum var der kun ganske få opførelser, der overlevede. En tredjedel af indbyggerne var desuden blevet hjemløse, mens omkring 300 døde som følge af branden. Et stort genopbygningsarbejde blev igangsat, og allerede få uger efter branden begyndte de første nye bygninger at blive rejst. De store ødelagte områder og et bevidst valg af andre materialer end træ muliggjorde en udnyttelse af pladsen i højden i højere grad end tidligere. Chicago blev derfor stedet, der skød USA's skyskraberæra i gang. Innovative byggemetoder blev taget i anvendelse som svar på den bløde og sumpede undergrund ved Lake Michigan. Stålskeletter var svaret, og i 1885 stod verdens første moderne skyskraber således færdig; det var den ni etager og 55 meter høje Home Insurance Building. Stålskeletter blev også brugt til at sikre bedre trafik i byen få år senere. Den ikoniske bybane, the L, åbnede i 1892 og har siden da optrådt som kulisse i et hav af film. I den hastigt voksende by blev banen opført som broer over det eksisterende gadenet, hvilket gav den ønskede fremkommelighed. Nybyggerierne skulle opføres i en fart i den fremstormende by, som med den gode beliggenhed, handel, produktion og logistik blot blev ved med at tiltrække europæiske immigranter og folk fra USA's østlige stater. Fra branden i 1871 til år 1900 voksede indbyggertallet fra 300.000 til 1.700.000. Det 20. århundrede Lake Michigan — byens primære kilde til ferskvand — var allerede stærkt forurenet på grund af industrier i hurtig vækst i og omkring Chicago, hvorfor en ny måde at fremskaffe vand på var nødvendig. Byen påbegyndte et stort projekt med at grave tunneler under Lake Michigan til nyopførte vandindvindingsanlæg. Vandindvindingsanlæggene var placeret tre kilometer ude i søen, men de kunne ikke levere tilstrækkeligt med rent vand, fordi forårsregnvejr førte forurenet vand fra Chicago-floden ned i dem. I år 1900 blev problemet løst ved at vende flodens strømretning ved etableringen af Chicago Sanitary and Ship Canal som førte til Illinois-floden. Den 2. december 1942 fandt verdens første kontrollerede kernereaktion sted på University of Chicago, som del af det tophemmelige Manhattan Project. Galleri 21033 alt1.jpg 21033 alt3.jpg Kategori:Architecture Kategori:2017 sæt Kategori:20000 sæt